


The Four times Dualscar Kissed Mindfang and One Time he Didn't

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black-Red Vacillation, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Kissing, Semi-Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Writing req: Dual♠️Fang</p>
</blockquote>"Remember me this time, Spinneret?" You muttered against her skin, continuing to place small kisses along the flush expanse exposed to you. You felt her swallow. <p>"Why, of course, little cabin boy. How could I forget those lips?" She grinned, and you did too, but you didn't let her go. Not just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four times Dualscar Kissed Mindfang and One Time he Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles like this but ehhhhhh

The first time you kissed her, you were hardly out of your wriggling phases. It had been a joke, to give her little "space cooties" and "germs". Your lips weren't even on hers; it was just a simple peck on the cheek when you guys were taking a break in "playing". You hardly saw how running around without swords was playing but that was the difference between lusii and troll you supposed. 

You would have blamed all the running for the flush on her face but that had long since died down, and the shock in her eyes told you the kiss meant something more than just a friendly, 3 sweep old prank. 

She stopped talking to you after that. You remember feeling more upset than you thought you would. 

———

The second time you kissed her was sweeps later. You recognize her unique eye and you aren't entirely sure if she recognizes you, just playing dumb, or if she genuinely doesn't remember the time she spent playing pirate with you as wrigglers. 

You were an eight sweep old cabin boy for a not quite famous troll, and she was being sent as a peace treaty carrier between her captain's ship and yours. 

Your captain told you to assassinate her. That he'd never form a peace treaty with such a low life troll. 

You didn't. 

You went up to her, talked to her for a while, told her you recognized her eye. She covered it with her hair, cerulean flushing to her cheeks again. What a cutie. She said she didn't recognize you, but you feel that's a lie. Even today, you feel it's a lie. 

You kissed her on the cheek again. Her skin was just barely warmer than your lips and made them tingle slightly. Then you quietly whispered to her to run. You shot at her with a concealed gun, purposely missing her and your chance at being promoted to something more suitable than cabin boy. 

You'd get your chance later when you take control of his ship and crew. 

———

The third time you kissed her, you were 13 sweeps old and you'd been a captain for the last two already. She was attempting to raid your ship — of what, you aren't sure since your ship is still the crappiest thing in the ocean — and your crews clashed on deck while she snuck off below to find you. You surprised her from behind, a dagger pressed against the front of her neck, your lips pressed to the side. 

"Remember me this time, Spinneret?" You muttered against her skin, continuing to place small kisses along the flush expanse exposed to you. You felt her swallow. 

"Why, of course, little cabin boy. How could I forget those lips?" She grinned, and you did too, but you didn't let her go. Not just yet. 

"Not a cabin boy anymore, as you may know. I'm a captain now. Of this very ship in fact. And I'll have to ask you to state your business, lovely." You gave her an encouraging nip of her skin, feeling the vibrations of her pleased hum. She spilled to you her plans, or very convincing false ones, and you once again struck a deal with her. 

You would let her live once again with a little bit of success in her mission as you had seen one or two of her men sneak off with some of your treasure, as long as she gave you a real, proper kiss. Lips and all. 

She agreed. 

Her lips were colder than her skin, and her teeth were sharp against yours. She assured you she wasn't poisonous but she was toxic to you. Addicting. _Perfect_. You wanted her in ways you wouldn't be able to have her. You wanted her in a quadrant, as a rival, as a kismesis. You wanted her, this tricky little minx. 

You told her as much. She responded with kissing you harder, pressing you up against the nearby wall. The rush of emotion, black and hardening, and yet still tinted red because you remember that tiny wriggler that you'd play with as a child — it was all so maddening. 

She left you breathless, with her crew, the bigger parts of your hoard, your spade and your heart. 

13 sweeps old and you were already a hateswept fool.

——— 

The fourth time you kiss her was long, long after your kismesistitude began. As it turned out, when the hate really flowed, when you got older and more deceiving, her lips weren't as appealing for you to kiss. You were more interested in using your mouth elsewhere. 

It's the heart she stole all those sweeps ago that has you kissing her when you suspect is the last time you'll see her. You don't intend on meeting up with her between the time you turn her in and the time it takes for the subjuggulator to assassinate her. 

That red tint has long since faded over the sweeps, as you expected it would, but there's still that sliver of memory of that tiny troll who smiled and ran and tripped you and blushed when you kissed her the first time. You felt you still owed her just a small apology for what you were doing, no matter how much she deserved it for going behind your back like that. Selfish little — 

This was not the point. 

You don't see her again but not because she's gone. You are. 

You're glad you stole that final kiss. 

———

You see her again, in the bubbles. She's running her ship and you're lounging about in yours. Relaxing. Enjoying death. 

You don't kiss her. You don't say anything to her. She gives you a passive aggressive nod as she passes by but that's all. 

She's mad, you can tell, though you don't think it's directed towards you. You think that anger is long gone, or perhaps it was never there. Perhaps she never found out about how you pushed the limits of kismesistitude. Perhaps you could continue it here, claim every kiss you craved in the time between your death and hers. 

The tingle rose in your lips at the thought of her chilled ones. 

You wanted to chase after her once again, reawaken your pitch rivalry. 

You wanted to kiss her. 

You didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this while trying to calm myself down from the fact that I may miss my bus back home


End file.
